I JUST WANNA LIVE!
by maroonblackblood
Summary: Based on Good Charlotte's latest hit (read title) A spamficsongfic about Ranma's life...


Maroonblackblood's first attempt at a spamfic!

I JUST WANNA LIVE!!!!

Ranma approached the stage, his confidence growing with each step, his band mates were tuning up their instruments, tiny smiles on their faces. As he stood forth and grabbed the mike in front of him, he looked out at his family (Genma, Nodoka were all there although Genma seemed like he didn't want to be there) and then to the Tendo family where Akane was fuming in her seat, nearly burning the seat she was seating on into half and her family members trying to keep as far away as possible, a video camera in her hand, preparing to shoot (she had previously told him something about making millions but he really wasn't paying a lot of attention)

Kasumi softly cheering him on, a sweet smile on her face. Ranma grinned wider, knowing that at least Kasumi would be behind him 101 all the way. Soun was grim and scared at the same time, trying to avoid his youngest daughter. At the next table, Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse and Ukyo were seated; all (except for Mousse) were rooting him on, Shampoo bouncing up and down happily. The Kunos weren't present due to a concussion Kuno was suffering (Ranma) and Kodachi's broken ankle (Not his fault this time) but their servant Sasuke was sitting quietly in place of the young mistress with a camera in his right hand.

Occupying the other tables were his friends from school and chibi-Hinako, who was scrambling around the food tables, stuffing everything she could find in her mouth. Wondering why his pop wasn't doing so, he suddenly remembered that his mother was present.

'And since Mom is here…can't disappoint her…' Ranma thought delightfully, glad that he had finally owned up to his mother at the last moment after he saved her from falling to her death from that nasty cliff.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he came face to face with Geo, the bassist in his band. Geo gave him a thumbs-up sign and it was off, off, off as the opening bars started playing, clearing his throat as the audience began clapping, he neared the mike and opened his mouth…

_I need a repairman in my house_

_So I know when I need to repair something out_

_These broken things are wearing me out (these days)_

_It's getting hectic everywhere that I go_

_Fiancées won't leave me alone_

_What in the world do they want to know?_

_I'm paranoid of all these foes that I meet_

_Though I can't remember what happened_

_(And)Why can't they all see?_

_I just wanna live!_

_Who really cares about the things that I say?_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live (just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live)_

_Just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live_

_I rock a mallet hit when I say something wrong_

_A red suit when I get seriously glomped_

_A green suit when I meet my mama_

_And my birthday suit when Happosai comes along_

_Smashing the phone, got some weirdo_

_Called Shinnosuke who is saying_

"_Now you're a magnet, water magnet, big assed girls all know your weakness._

_Yappa Pa Pa your first hit are you ashamed_

_Of the life, of the life you are living?"_

_I just wanna live!_

_Who really cares about the things that they say?_

_Don't really care about what happens to them_

_I just wanna live _

All of a sudden, Genma, outraged, stood up, making his chair tumble to the floor, dust starting to fly around. Sticking an offending finger at his son, making Ranma startled as the music continued playing in the back, the old, balding man inhaled deeply and a low, deep voice squeaked out.

_Better stop messing around boy_

_Better think of your future_

_Better marry a Tendo boy_

Ranma grinned and took control once more.

_Said everyone of my relatives_

_Look out better find that man spring _

_You'll never know what bad things might turn your way_

_We say where you're coming from_

_We've haven't seen the worst this curse can bring_

_But I expect the water everywhere that I go_

_All things the Jusenkyo guide says_

_Yeah Chinese I don't know!_

_I just wanna live!_

_Who really cares about the things that I say?_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live (just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live)_

_I just wanna live (just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live)_

_I just wanna live (just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live)_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live (just wanna live, just wanna live, just wanna live)_

_Don't really care about what happens to me_

_I just wanna live_

As the last bars slowly faded out, everyone sat there, stunned. All of a sudden, Nodoka started crying and Genma exploded, releasing a mini Shi Shi Hokodan and Ranma was suddenly glad Ryoga wasn't there to watch.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ROCK A MALLET WHEN YOU SAY SOMETHING WRONG!!!" Akane screeched and launched him into cyberspace, wrecking the ceiling above and making plaster fly around.

Kasumi sweat dropped. If Ranma kept singing that song, he most probably wouldn't be able to live up to its name…

A/N: Like it?


End file.
